Enfield
The Enfield 'is a fully-automatic bullpup assault rifle featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Enfield is Hudson's primary starting weapon during the level "Rebirth." It has the ERDL Camouflage with an Infrared Scope and Masterkey attachments; the scope is useful for seeing enemies through the loose Nova 6, as the Infrared Scope picks up thermal signatures that cannot be blocked by the gas. Multiplayer The Enfield is available for purchase at Level 5. It has moderate damage, a moderate rate of fire, and moderate recoil. Unlike all other assault rifles in the game, the Enfield enters ADS in a fifth of a second (the same as most SMGs), as opposed to a quarter of a second like most other assault rifles. It utilizes an ACOG Scope unique to British weapons, the SUSAT. The Infrared Scope does not affect the recoil at all, so it can be used for a higher zoom without any loss except image definition. Because of its quicker ADS time and very early unlock, the Enfield makes an excellent choice for players who have not yet unlocked the Pro version of Sleight of Hand and those who have just prestiged. It is also a good choice for players wanting to use a Tier 2 perk other than Sleight of Hand Pro, while still retaining good ADS speed. The ACOG Scope, or SUSAT, attachment will raise the recoil and ADS time, but does also grant the user a view on targets in medium range, as well as increased zoom, which can be more important in longer range engagements and eliminating snipers. Extended Mags is also a good option for an attachment, as the increase in rounds can be useful when engaging multiple targets. It should be noted that although the Enfield kills in the same number of body shots as all other automatic assault rifles at close range and long range, it cannot kill in 2 headshots, and becomes a 4 hit-killer faster than the 40-30 damage automatic AR's, as the damage drop from range is gradual rather than sudden. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope (SUSAT) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher (M203) Gallery Enfield_BO.png|The Enfield. Enfield Iron Sight BO.png|Iron sights. Enfield Reload BO.png|Reloading the Enfield. Enfield_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Enfield. Enfield Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Enfield. ELITE_Enfield.png|Render of the Enfield. Video Video:Black Ops Enfield Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series '''Enfield Overview Trivia *The Enfield, the L96A1 and the L86 LSW are the only weapons in the Call of Duty series that can fitted with the SUSAT scope. *If the player looks closely at the part of the iron sight closest to the player, the text "MP folding sight" and "3arc firearms" is visible. *The Enfield is one of the few weapons that is reloaded entirely with the player's right hand, others being the Dragunov, L86 LSW and the M1A1 Carbine, as well as most WWII era Bolt-Action rifles. *The Enfield and the L86 LSW have near identical reload animations, though the Enfield's is much faster. **The right side of the Enfield is also nearly identical to the L86 LSW, just without the bipod. This is due to the L86 LSW's design being based off of this weapon. *The SUSAT crosshairs on the Enfield are misaligned; shots actually land to the upper right of the tip. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles